


I'll Be Thinking About You (Worldwide)

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Henelope brotp, M.G and Penelope brotp, Penelope and Josie get back together, Penelope returns to Salvatore School, Set after 1x15, it's fluffy, it's funny, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: It takes Penelope one cold night in Belgium and Josie one more night in Penelope's old room to find their way back to each other.





	I'll Be Thinking About You (Worldwide)

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I am feeding y'all with Posie One Shot after Posie One Shot so Kudos/Comments would be amazing
> 
> Friendly reminder: English isn't my first language so if there are any grammar mistakes, let me know.
> 
> Second friendly reminder: Penelope Park will come back, I just know it.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

The wind made her short hair fly back and Penelope pulled the coat around herself closer yet refusing to button it up. 

A dreamy smile appeared on Penelope's face when she remembered the many dates Josie and her had on the bench that was near the lake at the old mill. Josie always scolded Penelope and buttoned up her coat and Penelope complained that she was ruining her outfit.

Josie always kissed the raven haired witch and Penelope forgave her.

The raven haired witch sighed loudly at the memories.

Penelope was also sitting right now on a bench, in front of her was a lake but she wasn't in Mystic Falls.

She was in Belgium and the blonde woman that had just appeared on her left reminded her of that.

Caroline and Penelope both gazed at the lake that was only visible because of a few lights, silence surrounding them.

"Belgian witches are really...interesting.", Caroline spoke up.

Penelope looked at her teacher, at the mother of the love of her life and she saw that Caroline was exhausted. Yet Caroline would never admit it and would continue to fight for her daughters lives. Penelope admired her for that, especially since her own mother would never lift a finger for her.

"I am glad that Ms. Tig arrived or I would have ruined this coven meeting too.", Penelope admitted.

Caroline put a hand on the shoulder of her daughter's ex girlfriend and shook her head.

"Don't blame yourself. I understand that you are upset. Months ago it was me who got into an argument with some german witches. It wasn't pretty.", Caroline shrugged.

"However with Emma in our squad now, we have someone that isn't too emotionally attached to this mission.", Caroline continued.

"Yeah.", Penelope agreed, her voice barely a whisper.

Once again the reality, that she could lose the girl she was madly in love only 6 years later, made her want to burn everything down till she was burning too. 

Penelope knew that even though if Josie survived the merge, that losing Lizzie would still kill Josie. 

That is why she had left Salvatore School to help Caroline to find a solution for the merge. 

"Emma wanted me to give you this.", Caroline revealed.

Penelope looked over her shoulder and saw how Caroline placed a prism on the table.

"She told me you know how this works."

Penelope nodded. 

She had spent many hours in Emma's sessions yelling at her hologram mother for being a horrible bitch.

Witch and Vampire smiled at each other one more time and Caroline walked away to go back inside the hotel.

Penelope sat there and waited. 

After a few minutes Penelope heard how someone was chewing loudly something and she grinned. 

Penelope looked to her right at hologram M.G, who was sitting next to her on the bench, eating french fries.

"What's up, Peez?", M.G greeted her with his usual cheerful energy.

Penelope studied her best friend closely and she saw that he was wearing pajamas.

"Why?", Penelope asked back.

"You know why.", M.G answered.

"Okay, maybe I crave french fries right now but why are you in your pajamas?"

"The night you fell in love with Josie.", M.G reminded her.

The vampire had once tried to brew himself some tea from his grandma's special recipe and it had lead him to some serious stomach pain.

Josie who had assisted her best friend during that crazy idea, had panicked when M.G had suddenly thrown himself into the bathroom. Penelope had opened the door of her room at 2 am to a worried and rambling Josie, and Penelope had escorted Josie to the bathroom.

They had sat in front of the bathroom, talking encouraging words to the vampire who was puking out his soul but they had also talked to each other.

Their friendship had developed into love that night.

"I never thanked you."

"You would have fallen for Josie one way or another.", M.G shrugged.

"Tell me fake Milton, how would M.G feel about my absence?", Penelope changed the topic.

"He would be really sad. Sure, he got Kaleb and Josie. But you and him were just that duo."

"I miss him too. My partner in crime.", Penelope sighed.

"So, why me?"

"I miss you.", Penelope repeated.

"That may be true but it is not the reason why I am here. Why me when Josie could be sitting here?"

Penelope remained silent and fake M.G vanished.

"Fuck, I am freezing my ass off!", the next hologram complained.

Penelope glanced at Jed, who was wearing a grey Salvatore sweater and a grey sweatpants. 

Penelope pulled out of the pocket of her coat her package of cigarettes and her lighter.

"May I know the reason we are poisoning ourselves at 2 am in Belgium, cousin?", Jed asked as he took one cigarette.

Penelope lit up his cigarette, lit up hers too before she spoke.

"M.G wasn't the idiot company I wanted to have. You are idiot number two, cousin teen wolf.", Penelope explained, while she released the smoke into the cold air.

"We never talked at Salvatore School. The last time we have spoken to each other was when we were 8 years old.", Jed reminded her and he took a drag of his cigarette.

"You won't get a second cigarette if you don't shut up, Jed.", Penelope groaned annoyed.

"What am I here for?", Jed asked his cousin.

"It depends.", Penelope shrugged.

"If you continue with this therapist shit you are here to test how deep the lake is. However, if you just smoke with me in silence, you are here for a 9 years late cousin reunion."

"Sorry, I don't like this reunion.", Jed shook his head.

Penelope noticed her cousin was gone.

"I just wasted one cigarette.", Penelope mumbled.

The raven haired witch continued to smoke while she was curious to see who would appear next.

"Stop the bullshit!"

The one and only Hope Mikaelson.

"Hello to you too, Hope.", Penelope smirked at the tribid.

"Goodbye.", Hope said back.

"Oh, come on!", Penelope yelled.

"Listen I will throw you against the hotel like I did before the talent show in the woods, if you don't get your shit together, Penelope!", Hope threatened.

"You are not even real."

Hope didn't hear that because she had dissappeared.

Penelope closed her eyes, rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers, the other hand still holding the cigarette.

It wasn't till a voice appeared she noticed someone sitting next to her again.

"Are you alright, Pen?"

Penelope's heart did a thing with the soft, concerned voice and slowly the witch opened her eyes. 

Penelope beamed at Josie but then she frowned when she saw what her ex girlfriend was wearing in this cold night.

"Your Salvatore Stallions uniform?"

"It's what you wanted.", Josie shrugged.

"Yes, you are really hot wearing it but I don't want you to get sick, Josie."

"Penelope, I am not real.", Josie laughed softly.

But that didn't prevend Penelope from putting out her cigarette, taking off her coat and wrapping it around Josie.

The two ex girlfriends looked into each other's eyes and Penelope reached her hand out, touching Josie's face.

"I miss you so much, JoJo."

"She misses you even more.", Josie answered.

"Really?", Penelope raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. She sleeps in your room, she cries in your bed where you two made love for the first time and she wears your clothes.", Hologram Josie confirms.

"Don't say that or I will use black magic to go back to Salvatore School now."

"Stop lying. You already wanted to return before that. In fact, you wanted to return the moment you walked away with your suitcase from her."

"How are you supposed to know that?", Penelope asked, suprised how easy fake Josie could read her.

"I am you, remember?", Josie pointed out.

"Then tell me, what do I want, fake JoJo?"

"You want to do anything to save Josie's and Lizzie's lives yet you want to be by Josie's side but miss Park also wants to be a hero."

"So?"

"So, you are staying here in Belgium, being no real help to Miss Forbes than getting yourselves in trouble. You staying by Josie's side would be much more helpful. You being here is time wasting, Penelope."

"But I need to do something!", Penelope yelled.

"I can't watch you dying slowly in front of my eyes!"

"Well, did you ever think that wearing that cape is not your job?! It is Caroline's job, Dr. Saltzman's job! But your job was it to stay by Josie's side!"

Penelope stared at Josie her face softening.

"Can you please change your appearance to myself so I can throw you in the lake?"

"Go back to Josie.", Fake Josie answered.

The coat was the only thing next to the green eyed girl now.

-

"Miss Forbes, I am sorry."

Caroline smiled at Penelope and hugged her.

Emma watched them with a smile. They had met up in Emma's room inside of the hotel after Penelope's prism conversations.

"Don't be. You being by Josie's side is the right thing. She needs you.", Caroline assured Penelope.

Penelope waved at Emma and grabbed her suitcase. Emma mumbled a spell and Penelope was gone.

-

"Whoop Whoop, hello for the 26th time, JoJo!", hologram Penelope cheered while she threw herself next to the brunette on the bed, who was again in Penelope's old room.

"You counted?", Josie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was curious how many times you would try to carry a conversation with me. I am suprised that thing still works.", Penelope grinned and pointed at the prism on Penelope's nightstand.

Josie had found the prism between Penelope's clothes earlier. The fact that Josie had a heart attack when hologram Penelope was suddenly standing in front of her was an understandment.

Fake Penelope watched Josie's frowning and she poked the brunette in her cheek with her finger. Josie looked at her, blinked confused with her puffy eyes from crying but she laughed when Penelope made a silly face.

"Ah there is that laugh and smile I am in love with. Finally.", Penelope sighed dramatically

Josie's heart skipped a beat when Penelope said 'love'. She was aware that it wasn't the real Penelope, yet she couldn't stop it.

"I am sorry.", Josie said as she wiped over her eyes.

"For what?"

"For not having read your letter earlier. For pushing you away when you were kind to me. For never putting myself first."

"Wow. An apology. We making progress.", Penelope fake gasped and Josie giggled.

Fake Penelope's attitude reminded her of Penelope at Miss Mystic Falls and of the Penelope, Josie had fallen in love with.

Josie knew since their goodbye that the Penelope breaking her heart wasn't really her and it made her feel relieved. 

Because Penelope had never wanted to be without her. 

"Um..Josie..."

Fake Penelope pointed alarmed to the prison that glowed red.

"What's happening?", Josie panicked.

"I think I need to leave for good.", Penelope realized.

"No, Penelope! I can't lose you again! Please!"

Josie blinked and the hologram was gone.

Josie was ready to burst in tears but suddenly a suitcase appeared in the middle of the room and then Penelope followed.

"Fuck..what a headache!", Penelope groaned.

Josie stared with wide eyes and parted lips at her ex girlfriend and Penelope, who spotted her on her bed, smirked.

"Hey, JoJo. Nice outfit."

Penelope approached the brunette, who was looking at her like she was a ghost and sat down on the bed.

"Yes, I returned after 2 days.", Penelope began when she saw how Josie was still paralyzed.

"Because I missed you like crazy and I realized I need to be by your side, that we need to face whatever will happen together. Basically, Josie..you are stuck with me again."

"And a reminder that you are inside of my dorm which means you can't kick me out.", Penelope grinned.

"You are back?", Josie breathed finally.

Penelope nodded and took Josie's hand placing a kiss on it.

"Felt that? All real.", Penelope confirmed softly.

Josie pulled her hand away and Penelope was about to complain but then Josie leaned forward, took her face in her hands and rested her forehead against Penelope's

Penelope's breath mixed with Josie's while both were looking into each others eyes. Penelope also cupped Josie's face and they just enjoyed to finally have each other's real presence.

"My dad told me about the merge.", Josie revealed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Since you are here now? Hopeful. I know that everything will work out. Because you are here with me. I love you, Penelope."

"I love you too, JoJo.", Penelope smiled.

Penelope and Josie leaned in at the same time to kiss each other.

After they had made love, Penelope and Josie fell asleep peacefully, both holding each other and ready to fight for a future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
